Andrea
by elmthesmartypants
Summary: This is the story of if Snape didn't teach at all during the 6th year, the story of his replacement.


Okay this is my story about Snape not teaching at all in the seventh year, and this is the story of his replacement.

Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling or Warner Bros. so I don't own the characters, or Hogwarts, or Privet Drive, or the Leaky Cauldron being that most of those are fictional but okay.

* * *

Harry Potter was sitting on his bed staring at the ceiling. He looked again at the letter he had received just the other day.

'Harry,  
I will be sending a close friend of mine to pick you up and bring you to Diagon Alley where you will stay at the Leacky Cauldron. She is very powerful and you're sure to like her. Your friends Ron and Hermione will be their to meet you.  
You will be picked up on July 30th at 8:00 P.M.  
-Dumbeldore  
P.S. Her name is Andrea'

It was July 30th and the time was 7:57.

"Probably going to arrive right when the clock hits 8:00," Harry thought.

Suddenly the doorbell rang.

"I guess not," said Harry as he jumped from his bed. He quickly grabbed his trunk and Hedwigs cage and ran down the stairs.

His Aunt Petunia had already answered the door before he reached the bottom of she stairs. But that didn't matter because he could tell by the voices that it wasn't a woman at the door, it was a man collecting donations for the hospital. Harry suspected that his aunt and the man were arguing.

"We have already donated to the hospital now go away," Petunia said before she slammed the door shut.

She turned to see Harry dragging his things downstairs.

"What are you doing?" she aked annoyed.

"I'll be leaving soon. I'm just waiting for someone to come get me," he said.

"Good. Finally we'll be rid of you," she said then walked into the kitchen. Harry followed her and sat there waiting.

After a few minutes Harry checked his watch. It was 7:59 with 15 seconds left, then 10 seconds, 5, 4, 3, 2, and 1.

There was the doorbell. And Dudley came rushing out as fast as he could to answer it, shoving Harry out of the way in the process.

When the door opened there was a beautiful girl standing there. She had shoulder length light brown hair with copper and honey highlights. Harry could see that her ears were pierced but she wasn't wearing any earings. She wore a pair of jeans and a pink t-shirt. She had barely any makeup. Her teeth were perfectly straight and white. Her blue eyes sparkled. But what Harry thought was the most beautiful quality about her was her gorgeous smile.

"Hi," she said to Dudley. "I'm looking for Harry Potter."

Dudley was dumbfounded apparently he thought she was beautiful two.

Harry walked up to the door.

"Hi, I'm Harry. Can I help you?"

"I'm Andrea. Dumbeldore sent me," she said.

"O. O you're Andrea. Okay just let me get my stuff."

She nodded. And a few seconds later they were walking down the driveway of Number Four Privet Drive.

"Do you know how to apparate?" Andrea asked Harry.

"No idea. Do you?"

"Yes, I do. I guess I'll just have to drag you along with me. I'll have to enchant your luggage to make it lighter though," she said as she grabbed her wand out of her back pocket.

"No offense. But how do you know how to apparate? You can't be much older then me," Harry asked.

"I'm a year yoiunger actually," she said as she bewitched the trunk. "But Dumbeldore trained me privately. You see as a child I lived on the streets in muggle London, but I couldn't control my powers. So Dumbeldore took me in, raised me, and trained me to harness them."

"How old were you then?"

"We started training when I was around 10. By the time I was 13 I had mastered the entire 7 year curriculum that is taught at Hogwarts, so since then I have been travelling the world trying to figure out who my family was."

"Did you find anything?" Harry asked.

"Yes. My parents were horrible people, and I would prefer NOT to talk about them," she said stiffly.

"I'm sorry," said Harry truthfully. "I know how it feels to have a hard past."

"Well at least your parents loved you. Your mother died for you, my mother tried to drown me."

Harry had a million more questions to ask but he decided that it was best to not say anything else.

"Sirius Black was your godfather right?" Andrea asked.

"Yes," said Harry cautiously.

"You two were close?" she asked.

"Yes. Why?" asked Harry.

"I'm related to Sirius Black," she said.

"How are you related too him?"

"Through my mother. Was he a good person?"

"He died trying to save me and my friends. He was a great person," said Harry. The emotions were flooding back.

"Nice to know that not everyone in my family was horrible," she said sadly.

"Have you met Tonks?" Harry asked. "She's Sirius' cousin."

"No I haven't. You have to introduce me sometime," she said, her voice seemed to have returned to normal.

"Sure," he said relieved that they had settled that uncomfortable matter.

"Okay, your luggage is feather light now. Let's go," she said.

Harry grabbed his trunk while Andrea held Hedwig's cage.

"Okay. Hold onto my arm and whatever happens DO NOT LET GO, you really don't want to leave any limbs or organs behind," said Andrea firmly.

Harry nodded and grabbed Andrea's arm firmly.

Andrea closed her eyes and took a step to the side.

All of a sudden everything went black; he was being pressed very hard from all directiongs; he could not breathe, there were iron bands tightening around his chest; his eyeballs were being forced back into his head; his eardrums were being pushed deeper into his skull, and then suddenly it was all gone.

Andrea let go of his arm, "Just take a few deep breaths, it will be over in a few seconds. It's rather difficult when you aren't doing the apparating yourself."

When he had caught his breath Harry could see that they were outside the Leaky Cauldron.

"Okay well come one," said Andrea as she opened the door and let him in.

The inn was completely empty. There was dust and cobwebs everywere, the place looked like it had been out of business for years. The only sign of life was Tom standing behind the bar.

"Hello Tom," said Andrea.

"O, Miss Daniels your back, and you've brought Mr. Potter with you. Does he need a room as well?" Tom asked hopefully.

"Yes he does, has anyone come looking for me?"

"Well yes. Umm Rufus Scrimgeour is here to see you. He's in room 5."

"Thank you. Stay here Harry," said Andrea before heading towards the dining rooms.

Harry sat there for a few moments before hearing several pairs of feet coming down the stairs.

"Harry," came Hermione's voice from behind him.

Harry turned to see Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and Bill coming down the stairs.

"Hi," he said glad to see his friends.

"When did you get here?" asked Ron.

"About three minutes ago," said Harry.

"Well how did you get here?" asked Ginny.

"Dumbeldore sent someone to bring me," he replied.

"Andrea?" Bill asked.

Harry nodded.

Bill smiled wryly, "I knew it."

"Knew what?" asked Hermione.

"I think Dumbeldore is trying to play matchmaker. He could have sent one of the most powerful full grown wizards in the world to fetch Harry BUT he sent the very attractive 14 year old Andrea. Sorry but I think Dumbeldore would LOVE to see them together."

"What makes you think that?" asked Ron.

"Well Andrea is almost like the daughter that Dumbeldore never had, and Harry is 'The Chosen One' or 'The Boy that Lived' whatever they're calling him these days," Ron's older brother replied.

"Well don't repeat that in front of Andrea, she'll probably blow your face off. You know what she thinks of people trying to make decisions for her," said Hermione.

"O and speak of the devil, here she comes now," Harry replied.

Andrea stormed down the stairs. Her face was red as if she had been screaming and her wand was in her hands as if she had just jinxed someone.

"Andrea please tell me you didn't just jinx the minister of magic," said Tom.

Andrea shot a death glare at him.

"Want anything to drink Andrea," Bill asked.

"One HUGE Butterbeer," Andrea's voice sounded frustrated.

Tom started to get to work while Harry, Hermione, and the three Weasleys made room for her.

"So. Umm what happened?" asked Bill.

"Well, my wonderful boss tried to convince me, once again, to set up a meeting."

Everyone at the table except Harry groaned.

"I know," Andrea replied. "When I told him no he asked me to spy on Dumbeldore at Hogwarts-"

"He what?" Ginny asked shocked.

"Yup he asked me to spy. So I told him no and then told him a quit. And after the exchanging of some mean insults he went well, ballistic."

"Well why do you have your wand out?"

"I put him in a peaceful state, didn't want him breaking anything," she said.

Bill nodded.

"'arry. Is that you?" a voice from the stairs said.

"O no," Ginny moaned.

Fleur Delacour gracefully descended the stairs that she had been standing on.

"O 'arry 'ow nice to see you?" she chirped.

"Could this day get any worse?" Andrea muttered to Ginny.

"Probably not," the frustrated red-head replied.

"I am in my happy place, I'm in my happy place," Harry heard Hermione whisper.

"Hello Fleur. You're looking lovely today," Ron piped up. When a look of pain crossed his face Harry knew that Ginny had just kicked him, HARD.

"Umm Thank you Ron. When did youz arrive 'arry?"

"O umm 10 to 15 minutes ago."

"O that's great, Bill da'ling is 'arry going to be one of your ushers?"

"I've already got Charlie as the best man and the twin's and Ron for ushers how many do I need?"

"Well I've got Ginny, Gabrielle, 'ermione an' An'rea for bridesmaids plus my best friend for the maid of honour so if you had one more..."

"What?" Andrea and Hermione asked at the same time.

"Since when were me and Hermione bridesmaids?" Andrea asked.

"O you always were, anyways you could have one more and we'd be even," Fleur stated.

"Tom where is my firewhisky?" Andrea yelled.

"You never ordered one," Tom replied.

"Well I want one now," she yelled back.

"Make that two," Ginny said.

"You mean three," stated Hermione.

"You girlz are really two young to be drinking, but anywayz back to the ushers I think that they should all be wearing matching black dress robes and..."

"Okay am I missing something here?" Harry asked. "What are we talking about?"

"Didz you not tell 'im?" Fleur asked shocked.

Everyone shook their heads.

"Billz and I are gettingz married," Fleur stated.

"O," Harry forced out.

"TOM THE FIREWHISKIES AND FAST..." Andrea yelled.

(The next day.)

Harry crept down the staircase careful not to wake anyone. The entire gang except for Harry himself had, had a lot to drink the night before. Fleur and Bill out of celebration, Hermione, Ginny and Andrea because Fleur was driving them crazy, and Ron drank just to drank.

Harry was stilling wearing his pyjamas with a dressing robe over top because he knew that him, the Weasleys, Hermione, Andrea, and Fleur were the only guests in the inn, and none of them were downstairs yet.

Or so he thought.

Andrea was well awake when he got downstairs, she too was dressed in pyjamas and a robe, sipping coffee, and reading one of the two newspapers on the table.

Without even turning around she said, "Hi Harry, want some coffee?"

"Sure," he said. "Umm how did you..."

"I heard footsteps and the others would still be in bed with a hangover, well maybe not Fleur she is French afterall, but the steps were too heavy not to be a man's. Decaf or regular," she said withour looking up from the paper.

"Regular," he said hesitantly. Andrea flicked her wand and immediatly a coffee pot and mug flew to him.

"So you didn't get a hangover like the rest?"

"O please Harry. I've been travelling the world for around two years, and in France I'm legal, I learnt to handle alcohol. Besides I only had one firewhisky and a glass of that champagne Fleur brought out, that's not a lot."

"Well why did you decide to come back?"

"Dumbeldore asked me too. And he's like a father too me, I couldn't say no."

"So if you've already finished the Hogwarts curriculum what are you going to do?"

"Well Dumbeldore asked me to teach Defence Against the Dark Arts. He was going to give the job to Snape, but he had to leave, he's on a mission for the order."

"Wow isn't that going to be difficult? You know teaching when your so young?"

"It could be I don't know."

Harry was about to respond when a groan came from the staircase.

"Billz your really shouldn't haves dranks so much, now youz have an awfulz headache all dayz."

* * *

Not all the chapters are going to be this long by the way. This was just because I had this FF posted somewere else and I decided no to split the chapters up.

Please review, I'll accept constructive criticism but please flames. And just so you know Andrea and Harry are just going to be friends, NOT BF/GF


End file.
